


A Beautiful Mind

by kaitlia777



Category: Breakout Kings
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: Kiss Table Prompt: Temple





	A Beautiful Mind

When it happened, she almost couldn't believe her own boldness… was boldness a word? She wasn't sure, but it summed up how she felt very well.

Once again, Charlie, Ray, Erica and Shea had taken off in search of a runner, leaving Lloyd with Julianne to inspect reams and reams of data. Eventually, due in no small part to the information she and Lloyd provided, they caught the runner, in Kansas of all places, and were making their way home.

Donald Musco had been apprehended less than a mile from his mother's home. According to Lloyd the man had some serious Oedipal issues.

As always, when presented with such a case, Lloyd seemed a little sad. Julianne knew he had a boat load of mommy issues himself and wished she knew how to help them get beyond them. She wished he could see the amazing things about himself the way she did.

But Julianne couldn't even control her own issues.

Without even thinking about it, she turned and surprised him by kissing him, right on the temple. His disheveled hair tickled her nose and she pulled away after second, allowing him to turn wide, shocked eyes in her direction.

Neither of them seemed able to deal with her action and he took a minute to tentatively ask, "Do you want to talk about…."

"No," she said hurriedly, not knowing how to express what was rolling for a head. "Not yet."

He blinked at her. "Another time then."

"Yes," she agreed with a small smile that he return.

Maybe the fact that they were both damaged was why she was drawn to him and vice versa.

Considering their circumstances, it would probably be better for them to pretend the case had never happened, but she knew they wouldn't do that. There was far too much darkness in the world to let the possibility of connecting with someone on a deeper level just pass them by.

Obstacles be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're so inclined, feel free to come say hi over at my tumblr [HERE](http://blaineandsamevanderson.tumblr.com/) . Always nice to make fandom and shipping friends!


End file.
